bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheSilentProtagonist/Amazing Knight Susan (Unit Creation)
(This is unit have the second part of the lore I put in Calamity Shied Tri and I also hope you guys may like this unit, plus feel free to comment about this unit if it is too overpowered, underpowered, or just weird. Also I respect your comments.) Fire, Female 5 Star - Nervous Villager Susan 6 Star - Brave Companion Susan 7 Star - Amazing Knight Susan Normal Hits - 17 (24 BC) Lord Stats: Hp - 6,890 Atk - 2,910 Def - 2,840 Rec - 2,760 Cost - 45 Leadership: Shining Soul 30% boost to Atk and Hp, greatly boost bb Atk (230%), nullifies all status affect, & boost bb gauge when attacking (3-6 BC's) Extra Skill: Mending Voice Adds def ignoring and injuries to bb/sbb, when Sliver Necklace is equipped boost 20% parameter to self, recover hp when attacked or attacking, & boost Rec when hp is below 20% (50%) Brave Burst: I will save him from death! (28 BC's) (390%) 22 combo powerful fire attack on all enemies, adds Atk reduction for 3 turns (50%) heals all allies (2,000) related to Rec, & boost bb attack (170%) Super Brave Burst: Shining Flare (32 BC's) (600%) 28 combo powerful fire and light attack on all enemies, adds Atk reduction for 3 turns (60%), heals allies (2,500) related to rec, adds fire and light attack for 2 turns, & greatly boost bb Atk (200%) Ultimate Brave Burst: Soul Savior (36 BC's) (1180%) 30 combo massive fire and light attack on all enemies, adds fire and light attack for 3 turns, fully heals allies for 3 turns, hugely boost bb Atk (280%), adds Atk reduction for 3 turns (75%), 33% of reviving dead allies, & renders all allies to withstand a K.O. Hit Sphere: Sliver Necklace Nullifies all reduction, boost bb gauge when attacked (3-4 BC's), & slightly reduce damage when guarding (10%) Quotes: Summons: Hello there summoner! I shall lend you my power to save those that are precious to you! Fusion: Why thank you so much! I will make sure to use this power to help others! Evolution: All he did was to help me to become stronger, so that I can face my past..., I shall stop dwelling in the past and shall move forward for him! Lore: After witnessing the man that she love fades away after he killed the demon who destroyed the village. She drops to her knee and began to sob. The other villagers didn't know how to cheer her up after she lost the most important person in her life. While she was sobbing, she heard a voice that tells her to find him in Ishgria, then she realized that the voice came from her necklace. It told her that the man that she love is gone, but his soul wasn't. After hearing that, she packs up and prepare her journey to find him. Her final words were " now it's my turn to save you Tri, just like when you save me back then!" As she traveled to Ishgria. How to Obtain: Sliver Necklace, Raid Class 5 EX, Mission 6 Rays of Hope Category:Blog posts